1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a control device and control method for a fuel injection valve, which cause the fuel injection valve provided in an internal combustion engine to open or close.
2. Description of Related Art
An energization time of a fuel injection valve in single fuel injection is divided into an opening period for opening the fuel injection valve and a holding period for holding the valve-open state of the fuel injection valve. During the opening period, electromagnetic force that is generated at the fuel injection valve gradually increases with an increase in exciting current flowing through a solenoid of the fuel injection valve, and the fuel injection valve is opened. When the exciting current reaches a peak current value that is determined as a current value for reliably opening the fuel injection valve, the opening period ends, and the holding period starts. During the holding period, the exciting current steeply decreases from the peak current value and is held near a holding current value, and the electromagnetic force generated at the fuel injection valve is held by a force required to hold the valve-open state (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-321582 (JP 2007-321582 A)).
JP 2007-321582 A describes that the peak current value is made variable on the basis of an energization time of the fuel injection valve and an open operation period that is a period during which the fuel injection valve is actually open.